Why?
by SwEeT-rEgArDs
Summary: hes with her shes with him but some how they seem to find each other victoriachris


Hey guess what this is another songflic. I know that you will like it i must admit that this was a diffcult story to write and i'm getting good at writing songflics. The song is Why can't I? for Liz Phair so i hope that you like the story but...like i always say never the less on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the song not nothing except the idea but hey i still own nothing.

* * *

Why?

* * *

**_Get a load of me_**

**_Get a load of you_**

**_Walking down the street_**

**_And I hardly know you_**

Victoria walked down the hallway with Molly Holly. The two ladies were chit chatting while making their way to the cafeteria for some very late lunch before the show. 'So Victoria what are you doing tonight after the show' the brunette asked her friend as they walked into the cafeteria. 'Me? Nothing why?' said Victoria as she grabbed a small salad. They walked over to an empty table and sat down.

'Oh just wondering' Molly said as she took a sip from her coffee. 'Y2J has just entered the building… YEAH!' Chris Jericho announced as he walked though the doors. 'Oh great' Molly said sarcastically. Chris grabbed a coffee then headed over to his friends on the other side of the room. But on his way over he ended making eye contact with Victoria. She noticed him right as he entered the room but mainly because he was so loud and obnoxious. He looked at Victoria and noticed how beautiful she really was.

Chris sat down at the table and couldn't help but keep his eyes on the raven-haired diva sitting across the room from him. 'Jeez Jericho's a real jerk I don't understand how Trish can stand him, but then again she's just like him there a perfect couple' Molly said as she watched the small blonde enter the room. Trish was all smiles as she walked over to Chris and their friends.

'Whatever Molly… look I've got to go' Victoria said as she quickly got up and headed out the door. Chris watched as she made her way out he was interested in the raven-haired diva. She seemed so mysterious to him plus he was a little bored listening to his blonde girlfriend talk about her amazing championship and how she was going to defend it at wrestlemaina. 'Look Trish I've got to go get ready for tonight' Chris said as he stood up. 'Why? You don't have a match tonight?" Trish looked at him curiously. 'Oh I know but I need to… change my shirt because this one is a little dirty' he lied and also admitted to himself that it was a crappy lie. 'Okay then… do you need my help?' she looked at him and winked he knew what she was talking about. 'Actually no… but maybe later ah… see you later' and with that he left down the corridor.

He found the raven-haired diva in a conversation with Dave Batistia. Jericho didn't want to intervene. He knew the two were somewhat of an 'item'. He just watched till it was over than nonchalantly he walked over. He just wanted to try and get to know her nothing more.

'Well, well who would of thought me the king of bling, bling and the viscous vixen Victoria would be in the same corridor' he said as he looked at her. 'What do you want Jericho' she was a bit annoyed but she wasn't annoyed with him. She didn't get it she was more annoyed with Dave her boyfriend than Chris Jericho the king of annoyance.

_**It's just like we're meant to be**_

_**Holding hands with you**_

_**When we're out at night**_

'Sorry I must have struck a nerve' Jericho said as he was now becoming a bit annoyed. She didn't mean to come off so mean but she was having a bit of a problem with Dave and well she was indifferent when it came to Chris. 'Look I'm sorry just a little tense'. 'Oh well I should apologize to I came off a little strong' he smiled at her. He couldn't help but be nice to her she seemed so clam and sweet. 'Hey look I'll make you feel better... Victoria I know you got nothing during the show and I got nothing so I was thinking we should got out for a little stroll in a park here in New York city.' Chris smiled at her. 'Sure, it's sounds better than sitting around here' she smiled back. 'Okay let's go' he led her out the door.

They walked to a large park. They started talking about everything. They seemed more like themselves around each other. They walked around the park a few times. Finally they decided to take a break and watch the sun set so they sat at a bench. It was in perfect view of the sun. 'This seems so surreal' Victoria said as she shifted her view from the sunset to Chris. 'What do you mean'? He shifted his gaze as well 'well until this afternoon you never talked to me' 'Huh… look I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to you.' His clear blue eyes glistened in what was left of the sun light. 'No… it's not that …I just…' she felt so good all of a sudden she felt so herself. She stopped herself for a moment then smiled she turned her head away from him to look back at the sunset.

His hand slipped under her chin and gently pulled her head towards him. He looked into her dark brown eyes for a moment. Then crushed his lips against her's softly never letting the moments waste.

_**Got a girlfriend**_

_**You say it isn't right**_

_**And I've got someone waiting too**_

He suddenly pulled back it seemed so wrong to him. 'Sorry Victoria… I just can't do this.' She understood he was already taken and so was she. 'I understand' she frowned she knew that this would never work but still when he kissed her she couldn't help but believe. He was sweet towards her and so genuine she just didn't want it to stop.

_**We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**_

'I'm sorry… let me take you back to the hotel' he was now becoming concerned she had been so quite. 'Sure' she could only say as he took her to the hotel.

She went up to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She started thinking about him about the kiss he stole from her. About the whole thing she couldn't seem to get him off her mind. The thought of him made her heart flutter. Even as the rest of the evening came her mind was still fixated on him. She couldn't understand why, no man had ever had this affect on her before. She wanted to know why he had such an impact on her why her breathing slowed as she thought about him, why her head twirled when she thought about the stolen kiss. She wanted to know and she was going to find out.

_**It's inevitable… it's a fact that**_

_**We're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me…**_

Victoria made her way down the hall towards his room. She was being mindful she didn't want to get caught thinking about him in ways that were… inappropriate. She knocked on the wooden door twice then waited till he answered.

Chris had sat in his room since he dropped Victoria off. He had being picturing him and the raven-haired diva together. Not as friends something more something he could grow to love. He didn't understand why she had an affect on him and why it was so strong. Trish never had an affect like that on him not to mention any other women whom he had been with romantically. Chris had heard the knocks on the door and got up to answer it.

He reached the door and found the raven-haired diva that he had been thinking about. 'Victoria?' Chris asked a little shocked. 'Listen Chris I know that it's getting late but I need to ask you something… important.' He kept his gaze on her for a moment longer then replied. 'Come in' he moved out of her way as she walked into the room.

He shut the door the shifted his gaze back towards the raven-haired diva. 'Well you came for a reason so ask away' he smiled as he watched her intently. Her every move he watched her hair sway a little every time she moved, he watched as her eyes moved up and down. He knew she was looking back at him just as intense but in a nonchalant way just as he was.

' Well Chris I'm going straight to the point why? I mean why did you kiss me? Why have you been on my mind all day? Why does my heart skip a beat when I think about you? Why do I have problems breathing when I think about the kiss you stole from me?' Chris's heart stopped…. She was acting just like him. She had been thinking about him all day just as he was with her. But then it occupied to him he didn't even understand why he would kiss her? Not that it was bad just that he had an amazing girlfriend already to think that any other woman could occupy his thoughts so strongly was not right. Not even Trish could do that. 'I… I… don't really know why. I just felt weird and I don't know I… kissed you. I don't know why you have me on your mind I don't know why you're on my mind. But I'm glad that I kissed you, you Victoria are amazing Dave is lucky to have you.' Chris could feel a tug at his heart at the thought of Dave and Victoria… together.

She couldn't believe that he had said that. But her heart sank at the thought of Dave. He just wasn't a Chris Jericho. That's why she felt this way she wanted Chris… but why before the amazing afternoon they had spent together earlier that day she wouldn't even talk to him. 'Look forget it I've got to go' Victoria said with haste as she walked out of the room.

He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

The next day was a blur. Chris was sitting in his hotel room. Victoria still on his mind at least till Trish walked through the door. 'Hey Chris honey' she smiled as she walked over to him to kiss him but he swiftly moved away. He wanted it to be over his nightmare he wanted Victoria.

'Trish sit down' Chris said firmly Trish sat on the couch then he sat down next to her. 'We need to talk" he said as the worry in her eyes grew.

_**Isn't this the best part of breaking up**_

_**Finding someone else you can't get enough of**_

_**Someone who wants to be with you too**_

Victoria sat and looked at the clock waiting for Dave to show up. He said ten minuets but it turned out like thirty. The only good thing about the whole waiting was she got to go over her big amazing speech in her head. The one Dave wasn't going to want to hear. There was finally a knock on her door she walked over to answer it.

'Hey Dave listen I need to make this straight to the point' she looked at him for a moment. Trying to find that spark she wanted… nothing. 'Dave look I think we are going in different directions in life so… '

_**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch**_

_**Gonna take awhile for this egg to hatch**_

_**But wouldn't it be beautiful?**_

Chris sat on a bench in a small park near the hotel. He broke things off with Trish it really wasn't going to work out if all he had on his mind was Victoria. It was driving him nuts. Not even a day and a half could he last with her on his mind so he ended his relationship with Trish. Besides she didn't really seem like his type in the end she was so high maintenance and… she wasn't a raven-haired California outdoor loving diva who had stolen his heart without him even knowing till she hastily walked out his door the night before.

Victoria walked through the small park she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't seem to understand why she had ended her relationship… but deep down inside she obviously knew. The blonde Canadian who she hadn't ever talked to till the day before seemed to have stolen her heart. The small time they had spent together seemed to have been way to short for her to evenfall for a guy. But it had happened and it was so unreal. As she walked she noticed a bench in the very near distance. She was becoming tired of walking and wanted to gaze up into the large black star infested sky.

'Um… excuse me is this…' she couldn't speak he was sitting right in front of her the man she wanted. 'Victoria?' he looked at the raven-haired woman standing in front of him. She wanted to kiss him, he wouldn't kiss her. He looked at her, her eyes lost in his he felt it he knew it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She was taken off by he's abruptness. 'Victoria Trish and me we…' she stopped him from finishing by crushing her lips against his. They were so soft to him so tender he got what he wanted. She got what she wanted.

_**Here we go we are at the beginning**_

_**We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning**_

Victoria pulled away after a few moments. She was dazed by the whole thing why she had just lashed at him was a wonder she wanted to test.

He looked at her his gaze so soft her eyes so lost. It was a tender moment for the couple. 'Victoria Trish and me are through I couldn't handle it because all I was thinking about was you. All that I want is you' he looked into her dark eyes with his clear blue. ' I feel the same way… you are my wonder of the world' she smiled at him as he kissed her this time. 'Let me take you back' he smiled at her as they walked towards the hotel. Together and happy.

_**I'd love for you to make me wonder**_

_**Where it's going**_

_**I'd love for you to pull me under**_

_**Something's growing**_

_**For this that we can control**_

_**Baby I'm dying**_

They walked into her room he smiled as he watched her walk towards the room. She was holding his hand as she lead him into the room. He was about to take her under take her some where new some where romantic and it was going to be amazing.

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

**_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_**

It was over said and done. They had been together and nothing felt better than this nothing. Victoria was cuddled in Chris's arms and they fell asleep.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**_

_**It's inevitable… it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_**So tell me… why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

_**Whenever I think about you**_

_**Whenever I think about you**_

_**Whenever I think about you**_

_**Whenever I think about you**_

* * *

r and r hope you enjoyed Raychelle The Queen out...


End file.
